


Corazón de mujer

by Ruedi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) ¿Qué eran esos ojos rojizos de él? No eran normales, ella lo sabía, pero él era incapaz de darse cuenta. ¿Qué corazón de mujer es más fuerte?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corazón de mujer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes de la serie "Hunter x Hunter" no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Yoshihiro Togashi, Madhouse, etc.)
> 
> Este fic pertenece al reto de Halloween del foro "comunidad del cazador". (FF.net)
> 
> (Es un "Alternative Universe")

**Corazón de mujer**

_Capítulo único:_ _**rojo** _

Tenía que aprovechar. Ése era el momento: ¡sólo tenía tres días y ya era el último! Ah, si las lunas llenas duraran más… ¿Por qué demonios tenía esa condenada maldición? Todo por una simple borrachera y música.  _Música prohibida…_

Su ser era repulsivo a la vista: pequeña, rechoncha, redonda de cara, ojos y dientes saltones, y media cabeza calva. Al menos, conservaba gran parte de su cabello color vino. Era lo único que atesoraba en su día a día, esperando su salvación: ¡la luna llena! Eran esas noches, tres veces al mes, cuando, por fin, gozaba de su cuerpo verdadero.

Definitivamente, escuchar la pieza del piano que correspondía a la "Sonata de la oscuridad" no había sido una ilustre idea entre copas, más, si estás con amigos compinches…

Pero eso era el pasado: Senritsu había logrado convivir con ello, con esfuerzo y perseverancia. Se paseaba por las calles envuelta en capas y nadie la descubría. Hasta había logrado usar una máscara en más de una ocasión cuando precisaba con urgencia algo y tenía que salir a conseguirlo. Ella vivía para la música, era su única distracción y razón de vivir. Después de todo, no tenía nada más…

—Vaya, has encontrado un disfraz y has venido.

—Leorio, necesito encontrarlo, ¡sabes que es urgente!

Leorio Padalikght fue el primer amigo que hizo luego de mudarse a un edificio en medio de una pequeña urbe que empezaba a sufrir los cambios de la industria, las máquinas y la tecnología: estudiante de medicina, no la juzgó por su físico, la acogió como una amiga más. Y eso, le había dado paz en su corazón.

— ¿Otra vez con eso? Ya te he dicho que son celos.

Senritsu refunfuñó y lo miró como si lo estuviera asesinando.

— ¡No es sólo eso! ¿No le has visto los ojos? —Leorio la miraba, preocupado—.Sabes de lo que te hablo… —el moreno se mordió los labios. Sudaba en frío. La preocupación se vislumbraba en los rostros.

—No es que yo…

Pero, un profesor irrumpió la charla: ambos estaban siendo parte de una gran celebración de la universidad donde estudiaba, era el aniversario número cincuenta de la creación del establecimiento. Y habían decidido celebrarlo en una mascarada, donde era obligación, para todos, el asistir con un disfraz.

Leorio se perdió, sin poder hacer nada al respecto, y la pobre muchacha, envuelta en un perlado traje de dominó, se escabulló entre las personas del hall principal para llegar a una pequeña sala, solitaria. Se acercó al alfeizar de la ventana y se puso a ver la brillante luna plateada que relucía como un diamante recién pulido. De sus pequeñas orbes, corrieron silenciosas lágrimas. Y suspiró.

El mejor amigo de Leorio se llamaba Kurapika, un joven adinerado que aspiraba a ser un gran profesor. Él la conoció a ella a través del moreno. Tampoco la juzgó por su físico, y eso volvió a traerle paz a su corazón. Pero era una paz tan calma y hermosa, como un pasaje tranquilo en medio de una pieza musical.

Ella empezó a tener sentimientos por el rubio. Se intensificaron y se hicieron más fuertes, pero era incapaz de decirle algo, ¿cómo un hombre tan bueno se enamoraría de una bestia? ¿Cómo ella era capaz de romper tan hermosa amistad? Se atormentaba a sí misma por no ser valiente, por no ser capaz de mirar a esos marrones ojos con completa sinceridad… Pero tampoco vivía en un cuento de hadas, donde las bestias se transforman en seres hermosos para siempre: a ella le duraba poco tiempo la transformación, aprovechándolo para pasar más ratos con él. Sabía lo enamorada que estaba de Kurapika. Pero no sabía cómo decírselo.

Entonces, algo cambió: un hombre, llamado Light Nostrade, requirió de los servicios del rubio como profesor. Uno de los maestros de Kurapika lo recomendó, pues el señor Nostrade precisaba con urgencia alguien que asumiese el rol de profesor para su joven hija, Neon.

No era nada malo, claro, pero las cosas no se dejaron ver, sino después de varios meses: fatiga en su rostro, cambios de humor y, sobre todo, Senritsu percibió dos cosas que la alarmaron; por un lado, un tono rojizo en su ojos marrones; y, por otro, su corazón que no latía con armonía y belleza. Kurapika, durante los meses que empezó a enseñar en aquella lejana mansión (la cual siempre estaba rodeada de historias tremebundas y maléficas), se daba cuenta que su querido amigo no era el mismo

La fiesta de la universidad había sido anunciada con un mes de antelación: Leorio estaba emocionado por ir. Kurapika no se mostraba muy entusiasta. Hasta que pasaron por una tienda de disfraces y él se quedó viendo un bello conjunto,  _un disfraz de pareja_ : un dominó blanco, para mujer, y uno negro, para hombre. Senritsu estaba extrañada, ¿por qué iría él a interesarle ello?

Dos días después, se machó de su departamento, alegando que estaba ocupado de trabajo y que no se concentraba bien allí.

_Sus ojos eran más rojizos cada día._

Ni modo, se dijo, y dio la media vuelta, saliendo de la habitación: lamentarse no la llevaba a nada. ¡Se lamentaba siempre! Era hora de cambiar las cosas y esa noche lo iba a ser: buscaría a su ser querido entre la multitud y por todo el recinto. Lo hallaría,  _tenía_ que encontrarlo.

La muchacha quedó parada en un rincón, sin que nadie pasara y se concentró: poseía un arma interesante, una herramienta particular que le fue concedida por la maldición. Ella era capaz de distinguir la naturaleza de las personas sólo con oír los latidos de los corazones. Y el de Kurapika lo conocía tan bien que podía haber creado una ópera si quisiera con ella. Así que se concentró unos minutos: percibió un corazón en duelo, batiéndose, entre la tristeza y las ganas de vivir, no lejos de allí.

Atravesó el salón, apurada. Leorio la vio en el camino y la detuvo, sosteniéndola por un brazo. La llevó a un rincón y le habló en tono bajo.

— ¡Los vi! ¡Acabo de verlos! Pasaron en frente mío y él, ni siquiera, me vio —sentenció, algo asustado. Ella asintió con la cabeza, con el mismo semblante que él.

—Te lo dije —le aseguró—. Ella no es normal —ambos voltearon a ver la multitud que se divertía y bailaba: encontrar una cabellera rosa en medio de tantos colores iba a ser difícil—. Creo haberlo hallado —el moreno la miró—. Escuché su corazón no muy lejos de aquí —hizo una pausa y se acercó más a él—. ¿Dónde está la azotea, la terraza?

—Sígueme —y ambos se dirigieron hacia unas altas escaleras, del otro lado de la sala.

Senritsu tenías grandes sospechas acerca de la mujer que parecía haberle arrebatado la vida a Kurapika: en varias ocasiones, cuando ella lo esperaba en la estación de tren para volver juntos (la mansión Nostrade quedaba cerca y ella salía de algunas clases de música), veía a varios murciélagos revolotear por ahí. Pero, cuando subían al tren y comenzaban a charlar, no podía ocultar que estaba incómoda: detrás de la ventanilla, a contracorriente y volando a una velocidad poco normal para un murciélago, notaba a uno, de brillantes ojos azules y que parecía  _ver y sentir._ Estaba completamente segura de que ése animal no era normal,  _escuchaba los fuertes latidos de un corazón. Tal vez, de un corazón molesto._

—Todavía me cuesta creer aquello, es decir, creía que las criaturas sobre naturales, la magia y esas cosas… —la muchacha pelirroja carraspeó—. Es decir, antes de conocerte a ti, claro —mencionó apresuradamente.

Las escaleras en forma de caracol se hacían interminables y una sensación de temor la invadió: aún así, siguió avanzando.

Una última puerta blanca estaba frente a ellos. Cuando el moreno tomó el picaporte con sus manos, una bandada de murciélagos irrumpió de forma sorpresiva e intentó hacerlos alejar de aquél lugar. Fue entonces cuando la muchacha recordó el punto fuerte de ellos y el de ella, para usarlo a su favor: se puso a cantar en un tono agudo, sin desafinar. Los animales salieron huyendo, afectaos por semejante sonido. Encontró a Leorio, tumbado, en el suelo, con algunas mordeduras y rasguños en sus brazos y cara. Senritsu quedó algo atónita e intentó hacerlo volver en sí, pero no hubo caso.

Se desesperó: tenía dos amigos en grandes apuros. No era que ella pensaba que su amigo de lentes se había convertido en  _vampiro,_ sólo que sabía que las mordeduras de murciélagos provocaban infecciones raras.

Volteó a ver la puerta:  _tenía más miedo de que Kurapika se hubiera hecho un vampiro._ Ése era el temor de ella desde hacía tiempo. Y podía tenerlo, ya que estaba completamente segura de que esa mujer, Neon, lo era. Lo podía afirmar si quisiera, aún sin pruebas.

Bajó las escaleras: necesitaba que alguien atendiera a Leorio, rápido. Por fortuna, encontró a una mujer, no sabía si era invitada, profesora o algo, pero vestía de verde con accesorios como de un perro. Le comentó la situación (estaba en uno de los entrepisos preparando algo para la fiesta) y la llevó hasta donde se encontraba Leorio. Al rato, ella y dos profesores más se encargaron de llevar al muchacho a otro lugar, para tratarlo. Le decían a Senritsu que, probablemente, no era grave, pero había que cerciorarse de todas formas.

Algo más relajada volvió al asunto de la puerta: inhaló aire y lo exhaló, con su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Abrió la puerta...

La luna blanca, que siempre la había acobijado, ahora le daba la espalda e iluminaba sus pesadillas.

— ¡Kurapika! —gritó.

La muchacha de cabello rosado volteó a verla, con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba ofendida, claro.

—No es justo que quieras siempre estar a su lado —le dijo en un tono más bien duro. A Senritsu se le erizó la piel: los ojos azules de la chica viraban a un rojo.

Y el rubio parecía escéptico: su mirada estaba perdida en el algún punto dijo del horizonte. La pelirroja se relajó al no ver alguna marca o sangre en el muchacho. Pero eso no la hizo bajar la guardia: frunció el ceño y avanzó a paso lento.

—No entiendo de lo que hablas —contestó Senirtsu, haciéndole frente. Volteó a ver al rubio—. ¡Kurapika, por favor, reacciona! —suplicó, pero el nombrado parecía no oírla.

—La hipnosis no se cura oyendo voces —dijo Neon, abrazándose al brazo derecho del rubio—. ¡Y no serás tú quién se la quite!

Una ráfaga de aire la hizo retroceder unos pasos.

Neon era una criatura de otro lugar. Y ella una simple humana, ¿cómo podría hacerle frente?

Uno pensaría que el tiempo pasaba tan lento como un reloj sin pilas, pero no, era veloz como el sonido, que ella utilizó para defenderse: ¡en algún lugar, en algún recóndito rincón, estaba su verdadera alma! ¡Debía hallarla y hacerlo reaccionar! El peligro se avecinaba más y Senritsu lo presentía.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la madrugada, tal vez, cuando los sonidos de una pequeña flauta que ella llevaba se hicieron oír: la música no era algo que a Neon le agradara. La hizo molestar y enfadar, empujando a la muchacha al suelo. Senritsu no tenía fuerza física, así que intentaba aguantar el peso de aquélla mujer sobre natural que quería quitarla del camino.

Cuando logró sacársela del medio, la pelirroja fue corriendo hacia Kurapika, lo zarandeó por lo hombros y lo obligó a verla: ¿dónde, dónde estaban sus apacibles ojos? ¿Su dulzura, su calidez? ¡Kurapika, Kurapika!, gritaba ella.

Algo se removió dentro del muchacho. Pero fue ínfimo. Lo único que hizo fue abrir la boca, pero no había sonido.

— ¡Basta! —Vociferó Neon y tomó a la otra mujer por el cuello—. ¡No quiero ningún ruido! —las uñas se clavaban con poco esfuerzo en la fina piel de la pelirroja: era claro que le quería quitar su herramienta más preciada, ¡su garganta! ¡Su órgano músical!

_¡No, la música no! ¡Mi voz, mi voz…!_

Pero los brazos de Neon eran fuertes. Delgados, pero con potencia. Seguramente, una habilidad concedida por no ser humana.

En ése instante, todo empezó a mezclarse: el alba asomaba por el horizonte, los primeros rayos del sol aparecían. Y el sol era enemigo de las dos mujeres: a una, la convertía a en una bestia, como de costumbre.

Y, a la otra, seguramente la haría huir de allí: los rayos solares le eran fatales. Pero tenía que apurarse en quitarle la garganta a la pelirroja, sino, volvería a ser un murciélago antes de que fuera tarde.

En un alarde de lucidez, antes de que Senirtsu perdiera el aire, gritó a viva voz el nombre del muchacho, mirándolo, por enésima vez. Luego de ello, la pelirroja cayó al suelo, con la garganta ensangrentada. Neon vio cumplido su cometido.

Pero al voltear a ver a su rubio amado, dos cosas la sorprendieron: primero, el ardor poco normal que le provocaba el sol con ella y, dos ojos marrones, abiertos como platos, mirando todo, estupefacto. Recién parecía haberse curado de su hipnosis, ¿qué fuerza habrá suplantado la de ella? ¿El último grito de esa pobre mujer?

La puerta de la azotea del lugar se abrió y salieron de ella varias personas.

— _Leorio_ —susurró, aterrado, Kurapika, cuando vio a su moreno amigo irrumpir la escena, confundido.

Como en un flash, todo iba cayéndole al rubio. Le recorrió un escalofrío al ver el cuerpo de Senritsu tumbado y ensangrentado. A Leorio acercarse a la pelirroja, pálido. Un terror lo envolvió: miró a Neon, convertida en murciélago y huyendo con el batir de sus alas. Una desesperación y confusión lo invadió.

_Y pudiendo por fin salir de ese estado hipnótico en el que se encontraba, observó aterrado a su alrededor y sólo pudo echar a correr, sin importarle realmente como se las arreglarían los demás._

— ¡Kurapika! —gritó su amigo de lentes, con algunas banditas en su rostro y manos.

_Se sintió cobarde, pero el instinto de conservar su vida era mucho más poderoso._

Corrió escaleras abajo: ¡casi, casi se convertía en esa cosa, en un vampiro como ella! ¡Como Neon! Se tomó la cabeza con sus manos, con una fuerte jaqueca que lo aquejaba: ¿cómo había sido tan débil, tan frágil de dejarse engañar por un ser sobrehumano? Estaba en una habitación pequeña, sin ventanas, intento reconstruir los últimos meses de su vida.

_¿Por qué el cuerpo sin vida de Senritsu aparecía al final, ensangrentado?_

Su corazón dio un vuelco: imágenes, rápidas visiones de la pelirroja intentado hacerlo volver en sí aparecían en cabeza, como si se tratase de un film en cámara rápida. Salió corriendo, huyendo para arriba, desesperanzado y nervioso, ¿era real? ¿Senritsu había  _muerto_ por él? ¡No, no, eran visiones, es parte de la hipnosis de ella, estaba seguro!

Volvió a la azotea, respirando agitadamente.

Había muchas personas allí. Se oían a todos hablar fuerte: Kurapika se hizo lugar entre ellos y la vio: no sabía distinguir el cabello de su sangre. Aquello le provocó el escalofrío más intenso de su vida.

_Y luego, allí, el sonido, otra vez la música._

— ¿Kura… pika? —murmuró ella, entre jadeos. Su voz era quebrada, carrasposa…

Su cuerpo, era el de una mujer normal, aún a plena luz de la mañana.

— ¡Senritsu! —Exclamó él, fuera de sí—. ¡Qué pasó, qué ocurrió, lo siento!

Parecía que se recobraba de un fuerte desmayo. Ella sonrió, pálida como el papel y con la garganta empezando a cubrirse más de sangre. Los médicos hicieron a un lado al chico para llevarla con urgencia al hospital: si seguía perdiendo sangre de allí, moriría de seguro.

…

Gracias a alguna fuerza fuera del alcanza de los humanos, Senritsu no murió, pero quedó delicada de salud por algunos meses: su voz había sido perjudicada y no se sabía si podría hablar.

De todas formas, algo ocurrió en aquél enfrentamiento, algo que ella manifestó que bloqueó su propia maldición: no sabía qué había sido la causa, pero eso la alegraba en cierta forma. Aunque no pudiera transmitirlo con palabras, pues tratar su garganta había sido delicado.

Cinco meses más tarde, con Senritsu aún hospitalizada, Kurapika la fue a ver, como de costumbre, una tarde. Estaba tan agradecido con ella… Pero se sentía, en su interior, como un cobarde, con una impotencia interna incapaz de apaciguarla. Ella, viendo todo eso en sus marrones ojos, apoyó sus pequeñas manos sobre las de él y lo miró dulcemente. El semblante del rubio se relajó. Acto seguido, ella le indicó, por señas, que le acercara su flauta traversa: su única distracción allí. No podía hablar, pero sí podía tocar instrumentos, aún si eran de viento.

El rubio conocía esa melodía…  _Campo de primavera…_

—La recuerdas, ¿no? ¡Te conocí con esto! —y se reía—. No te preocupes por mí, me alegra saber que te encuentras bien —su sonrisa era dulce y vibrante—. Me recuperaré, te lo aseguro.

_¿Ese corazón de mujer que oía era real? ¿Senritsu hablaba?_ No estaba seguro, pero sí sonreía mucho, como si acabara de nacer.

Se quedó oyendo su música durante un rato más… Embelesado…

Tal vez, por medio de ella, la muchacha lograría decirle cuánto lo apreciaba…

* * *

  
  



End file.
